Because
by Jade LaBeouf
Summary: Because sometimes you just need to take a break and listen to the world around you. -Set after ep 16-


I'm very happy with this! The setting is just after episode 16, with a little change concerning Kambei's sudden departure after Gorobei's death. The title of the story comes from a Beatles song. I was listening to the Across The Universe version when I imagined the cute little scene at the end of this fic in my head. Thus, this story was born. I hope you all enjoy this little one-shot of mine!

* * *

Because

A Samurai 7 One-shot By Jade LaBeouf

The village of Kanna was just getting back on its feet only days after the Nobuseri were driven away by the hired samurai. Houses were being re-built and fields were being cleared of rubble and debris. It was finally safe for the women and children to go out into the rice fields and begin harvesting the rice. It seemed that peace had finally returned to the village at last.

But there was still a promise to be fulfilled. Shimada Kambei stood on the grassy hill overlooking the village, staring with tired eyes at the sword that marked the grave for their first fallen comrade. He bowed his head respectively, saying to himself, "Forgive me…Gorobei."

"Come on, Kambei-sama. You know Gorobei-dono wouldn't want you talking that way." He turned to see his second-in-command and long time friend Shichiroji smiling at him, a few sticks of incense in his hand. Kambei paused for a moment, then started to walk past him. Shichiroji put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Hey, you look tired," he said, looking him in the eyes. "Why don't you rest a bit before you go?"

"I made a promise to Rikichi and Honoka," he answered simply.

"You're not a machine, you know. Even a samurai needs to take a break every once in a while." He smiled earnestly, and Kambei knew he would not be able to win. Whenever he tended to get carried away, Shichiroji would always keep him in check and make sure he didn't overdo anything. Kambei gave him a nod to show that he would listen to him. Shichiroji smiled again.

"Good. Why don't we keep Gorobei-dono some company for just a little longer?" He walked up to the grave and kneeled in front of it, rubbing some flint together to start a small fire in a pile of leaves. After it sparked into a small flame, he took one of the incense sticks and lit it. The air was immediately filled with the sweet smell coming from it, catching on the air and surrounding the two of them. He handed over a couple sticks for Kambei to light, and the scent became stronger as more were placed around the samurai's sword.

"There. I'm sure he's much more comfortable now." Shichiroji sat down cross-legged and stared at the grave with a calm expression, resting his staff against his shoulder. Kambei sat next to him, his mind busy with other thoughts. Even though he said he would rest before taking off to rescue the women that had been captured by the bandits, he just couldn't seem to relax as much as he had hoped. Shichiroji noticed this and sighed.

"You're completely hopeless, you know that?" He said, grinning despite himself. "I wish you'd relax more. You don't need to be in such a hurry to die."

Kambei looked up at him, a little upset at his friend's words. "It's not like that-"

"So it's you guys after all, huh?" The voice of the cheery mechanic suddenly rang out. From out of the trees came Hayashida Heihachi, a small basket of food in one hand and a half eaten rice ball in the other. He was followed by Okamoto Katsushiro, the youngest of the samurai. "I could smell that sweet incense all the way from the fields," Heihachi added, finishing off the rice in his hand.

"Sensei, you're still here!" Katsushiro noted somewhat excitedly.

"Yes, but not for long," Kambei answered. "I'll be off very soon."

"I want to come with you! To rescue the women-" Katsushiro began, but Kambei gave him a stern look.

"No, Katsushiro. You must stay here. Do not ask me again," he added, seeing the young boy's mouth open to protest more. He looked down in disappointment, furrowing his eyebrows and frowning.

"Gosh, it sure is nice up here!" Heihachi plopped himself down, putting the basket aside and lying down on his back, his hat and goggles falling off behind him. "The breeze feels great. I'd say Gorobei-dono's got himself some first-class quarters here at Kanna. I think I'll sleep over tonight!" he laughed.

Katsushiro looked at the grave with sad eyes. "I don't know why, but that last statement makes me feel kind of…sad…" he said quietly.

"I didn't mean it literally!" Heihachi scratched his head as he looked at the youngest samurai. "You need to relax, Katsu-noji."

Shichiroji looked at Kambei, expecting him to make a grim comment on Heihachi's statement, but when the oldest samurai did not respond, he said, "I think we could all use a little relaxation, don't you think?"

"Oh, definitely!" Heihachi massaged his side gently, which was covered in bandages. "Fighting Nobuseri is no easy job."

"How's your wound healing up, Hei-san?" Shichiroji asked, glancing at the wound.

"Just fine! It doesn't even hurt anymore," he smiled, reaching over to open the basket. "I've brought lunch for everyone." It was filled to the brim with freshly made rice balls. They each took one to eat and Shichiroji put one in front of Gorobei's grave so he too could enjoy their meal.

Heihachi sat up, holding a rice ball up in front of him. "You come have one too, Kyuzo-dono!" he insisted. The blonde hair of the silent samurai could be seen through the trees as he neared the group on the hill. He took the rice ball from Heihachi and sat himself down next to him without a word, eating the delicious food in silence.

"This is nice and all, but shouldn't we be helping the villagers or something?" Katsushiro asked.

"We've done our part," Kambei answered him, "Now it's time for the villagers to do theirs."

"It really does feel good out here…" Heihachi said quietly, lying on his back again and flinging his arms and legs out like he was about to make a snow angel. "I feel really worn out. Like my entire body's been pulled in every direction, stretching and stretching until they couldn't go any further. It's so hard to move my arms and legs…" He sighed, staring up at the sky. A few minutes passed in silence, the light breeze the only sound that could be heard.

Kyuzo looked at Heihachi for a moment, then slowly reached over and gently poked his arm once, twice. "He's asleep," he decided when the red head did not respond, and he promptly took the unfinished rice ball from Heihachi's hand, helping himself to it.

"You know, that doesn't seem like a bad idea right now," said Shichiroji, stretching himself out on the grass as well. He tugged Kambei's arm to get him to lie down also, and the old samurai obliged, lying down next to him. Katsushiro felt himself becoming sleepy because of the incense burning nearby so he too allowed himself to rest on the ground, careful not to drop his rice ball on the grass. Kyuzo looked from one samurai to another, noticing how they either had their eyes closed or were staring with sleepy expressions at the nearly cloudless sky. Feeling like he was standing out too much, he decided to lie down as well, munching contentedly on the rice ball he had just swiped from the sleeping mechanic.

A soft clanking of machine parts coming closer signaled Kikuchiyo's arrival, with little Komachi in tow. As they climbed over the hill, they were surprised to see the rest of the samurai already there, lying all around the grass in front of Gorobei's grave. Komachi blinked at the site before them.

"Is it naptime for the samurai?" she asked Kikuchiyo, who in turn scratched his head in confusion.

"I dunno. This seems kind of weird to me… Hey what's up with you guys?" he asked, hoping at least one of them was still awake to answer him.

"Just resting a bit," said Shichiroji, eyes still closed. "Come join us. I'm sure Gorobei-dono wouldn't mind the extra company."

Komachi smiled. "Let's stay awhile, Nunky! I want to keep Gorobei company!"

"Alright, alright…" Kikuchiyo picked the little one up from his shoulder and plopped down on the ground (causing some of the others to jump a few inches off the ground on contact) and put her on his stomach. She laid on her back and looked happily at the bright blue sky, glad she could spend more time with all her favorite samurai. Even though he wasn't tired, Kikuchiyo respected the silence that was around him and tried his very best to sit quiet and still.

Kambei let the incense fill his senses and soon became very comfortable. He felt that for a moment all his worries and problems were leaving him, just for a moment. Relaxation was exactly what he needed, and he was glad he had stayed a little longer.

Shichiroji was happy he was able to convince Kambei to rest for a while and knew he would no longer have to worry about his old friend. He then suddenly found himself thinking of the Firefly House and wondered what Yukino was doing. As he slipped off into dreams, he hoped he would be able to see her again soon.

Katsushiro felt his eyelids grow heavy as he stared at the blue sky. Even though only a day before they had been killing bandits and fighting for their lives, all the pain and suffering that the battle had brought seemed so far away as he watched wisps of clouds float by. His body relaxed as it began to shut down, sleep overtaking him. The rice ball in his hand rolled onto the ground beside him, now forgotten.

Kyuzo looked at everyone around him again, now sleeping peacefully. Now would have been the perfect time to challenge Kambei to their final duel, but somehow he felt that it wouldn't seem right. He was feeling a little tired himself, and a break from the bloodshed didn't seem like such a bad idea. He began to doze off as well, lightly but peacefully.

All was silent on the hill near Gorobei's grave, where seven sleeping forms lied sprawled across the soft grass. It was a moment in their lives that brought them some much needed peace, and they found themselves completely lost in it, all the worries and burdens of theirs momentarily forgotten as they slept in the warm afternoon sun.

* * *

A/N: Just so you know, Komachi refers to Kikuchiyo as "Nunky" in the japanese dub. Tell me what you thought! 


End file.
